


New Coat of Paint

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Slb44. Her prompt is at the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.

The lock on the backdoor was a joke. Reese was through it, his gun leveled at the target, before the man even knew what had hit him. 

“If you play your cards right, you’ll end the night a wealthy man.” 

“And if I don’t?”

Reese’s grin was predatory. “Get your bag, Doc. You’re making a house call.”

 

Guiding a man with a hood over his head safely through the library took a lot longer than Reese wanted but he couldn’t risk damaging him.

 

Finch was right where he’d left him, sprawled on the couch with Bear’s head in his lap. 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 

“You _kidnapped_ a vet?”

“If you don’t like it—” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Reese. Bear’s very sick and I’m just sorry I didn’t think of it first.” Finch glanced at the vet examining Bear. “How did you find him?”

“Angie’s List.”

“What?”

“Fusco used it to find a new dentist for his kid.” Reese’s tone was defensive. “Dr. Hardy got all As.” Reese’s hand moved to cover his gun, lying on the table. “He’d better earn them.”

Finch placed his hand over Reese’s. “You’re not going to shoot him.” They both looked up as Bear whimpered. “At least not yet.”

 

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 

The vet looked grim. Reese slipped an arm across Finch’s shoulders.

“What in hell’s name have you been feeding your poor dog?” 

Finch bristled. “We only feed him the finest canine nutrition available.” 

“I gave him some of my Ramen noodles...” Reese’s voice faltered. “...Most of them.” 

“Do you know how much salt is in those?” The vet had to be really angry to be yelling when Reese was still technically holding a gun. 

“Doughnuts...” Reese could feel Finch’s shoulders tense as he spoke “...and some Chinese leftovers. Bear was pawing at the box and making puppy eyes at me.”

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 

“Unbelievable.” Hardy dragged a hand across his face. “I’ve seen it before, couples wanting to spoil their dog like he’s their kid—”

Finch started to move his hand but Reese held on.

“— but it’s not good for him. He’ll be fine _this time_ but no more junk food.” Hardy returned to Bear.

 

“I’ve been oblivious, John.” Finch looked down at their intertwined fingers. “...I apologize.”

“You can still make it up to me, Harold.” 

“After you’ve returned Dr. Hardy, I think you should come home with us.” Finch caressed Reese’s fingers. “At a time like this, Bear needs his family.”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Slb's prompt was: Bear is ill and Finch and Reese are freaked out.


End file.
